15:44
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Rikki and Zane's whirlwind romance came to an end a long time ago. Zane is still mad on Rikki, but at long last Zane is ready to move on-unwillingly. Could simply one white rose, two promises, a three o'clock kiss and four balloons change everything? Nothing is impossible, but to Zane his love life is. Surely no fairy godmother will come, but will a mermaid lover replacement work?


**A.N: There is simply not enough Zikki on here. So here is some. Who here thinks I own H20:Just Add Water? Nobody and you are right, I don't own any of it.**

**Zane's P.O.V**

"Another petal, another tear..." I muttered under my breath.

Slowly, I picked off a single petal from the white rose I was holding. Now the rose was completely bare. Nothing was left on it. It had no more beautiful petals, it was completely destroyed.

"I guess this is it," I said to myself, walking out of the rose garden at my house.

After Rikki and I broke up the most gorgeous white rose bloomed. It was flourishing and it was so full. It bloomed at precisely 15:44 and that was the exact moment Rikki said yes to going out with me all those years ago. It bloomed on the exact day Rikki and I broke up too. From that moment on, every month I picked off a single petal from the rose. I said to myself that everyday I would try to win Rikki back. If I picked off all the petals and Rikki still refused to date me, I would give up. I always keep my promises and that was one of them.

"I always keep my promises," I whispered to myself once more.

It was so tempting to carry on begging Rikki to date me. It was so tempting to beg Rikki for her love. It was so tempting to shower Rikki in gifts. It was so tempting to confess my undying love for her until Rikki had to say yes. Though I know I must resist that temptation. I must move on. I must get a new girlfriend.

"And so do I," A soft voice whispered into my ear behind me.

The voice was so familiar, yet it seemed so strange. The voice seemed walm, gentle but it was almost as if it was in pain or it felt pain in the past.

"So do you what?" I asked.

Quickly, I pulled myself together and I stood up straight. I couldn't get myself to turn round in such a state. One thing about me that everybody knows is Zane Bennett doesn't cry, he makes people cry. This particular time, I just had to let my emotions come out. I wasn't as tough as people thought I was. I don't cry, but it doesn't mean I don't feel the pain you do when you cry.

Tears were falling down my face like a waterfall. My face was a tomato red. My eyes were puffy. My mouth was in a pout. My hair was messy. I felt terrible and looked it.

"I always keep my promises," The voice replied with a small laugh.

I could hear the voice more clearly how. It was femine. It was angelic. The voice was perfect even.

"What promise would that be?" I questioned.

Rubbing my eyes, wiping away my tears and brushing my hair back I finally faced the person I was talking to.

Caramel coloured hair, sea blue eyes, cloud white skin and the softest of features, she had. Her hair was perfectly straight. This woman had full red lips, shimmering eyelids, peach blusher and some thick eyelashes. The make-up was done to perfection. She was wearing a beautiful short turquoise dress. It had diamonds all around the bodice and it stuck out just the right amount. I had no idea who this woman was, but she was beautiful.

"You'll catch flies, Zane!" She commented.

I obviously had my mouth wide open. It was her beauty. She must of been an angel.

"My promise is that I'll get back with you. I said that after 1 year went by if I still felt something for you, I would continue to date you. If I didn't then I wouldn't get back with you," The woman explained.

"Who are you? I don't believe we met. I don't think we dated Mrs," I told the woman.

"Stop being silly. I am Rikki. Rikki Chadwick. We only broke up a year ago Zane. Gee I am 19. I was 18 when we broke up. I don't look that old do I?" Rikki seemed insecure now.

Rikki Chadwick? No way. This woman seemed more mature and she had less childish features. Anyway, Rikki would never forgive me after the Sophie incident. She vowed to never date me again.

"No no! It is just...your hair it's straight and brown and longer and you changed. It been one year, but you look so different. Though you look even more beautiful than ever," I said to Rikki, "I must ask though, you vowed to never date me again. So why would you promise to yourself you would get back with me?" I continued.

"I was caught up in the moment," Rikki insisted, "Now I got one more thing to ask you..." Rikki told me pointing to some balloons.

There was 4 of them. One ballon was blue, one red, one green and one yellow. The blue one read- **Will. **The red one read- **You****. **The green one read- **Marry. **The yellow one read-** me?**

Will you marry me?

"I know the guy is meant to do it, but I can't keep away from you any longer. I want us to be together for eternity...officially," Rikki stepped closer to me.

"Yes," I replied simply.

I dreamt of this for my entire life. Rikki and I getting married. We will have the best life.

"I don't need the 'yes'. Just shut up and kiss me!" Rikki pulled me in to a kiss.

There we kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.

_We kissed at exactly 15:44. Considence? I think not._

**A.N: Well guys that is it. It is only short, but ya know...It is just**** a little zikki one shot for you and there will be many more to come. I am getting into Clewis a lot lately so maybe a few of them too. Review please and I will be update Every Shade Of White soon!**


End file.
